Probie
by twelve.dollars
Summary: Ziva gives Tony a visit after a day at the office to talk, while he’s trying to clean his blue teeth, about names. Set after 7.05, Code of Conduct.


**Probie **

_**a/n: Haha, surprised it's not about MGee? I thought you would be.**_

_**I guess you could say it's a Tiva fanfic but I'm not entirely sure. This probably will be my favorite story I've written about them, even if it is or isn't a whole lot about them. (: I've written many stories in my story journal, all Tiva, but that were for practice. Many of them were very OOC so… yeah. **_

_**Summary: Ziva gives Tony a visit after a day at the office to talk, while he's trying to clean his blue teeth, about names.**_

_**After 7.05, Code of Conduct. (:**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to go through this? I don't own, blahblahblah, characters and everything belong to CBS and Donald P. Bellisario, blahblahblah. There, happy?**_

~~~x

"Crazy chick. Sure, go ahead and dye my teeth blue, why don't chya?" Tony hissed to himself as he looked into the mirror of his apartment's bathroom. "God, they're _blue_! She is going to get it tomorrow." It was then that he heard loud banging on his door.

"Who is it?" Tony called out, still in the bathroom.

"Ziva!" The person replied and Tony rushed to open the door for her. Once it was open, he grinned that 'DiNozzo' smile, revealing blue teeth, and welcomed her, "Probie!"

"Do not call me 'Probie', Tony." Ziva hissed between clenched teeth so she wouldn't laugh at how ridiculous Tony looked, and because she was angered at the new name.

"But you're the Probie, Probie." Tony said, closing the door as she walked into his apartment.

"No, Tim is Probie. He'll always be Probie to you, and somewhat to me as well though he was an NCIS agent before me." Ziva said, looking around. There was something different about his apartment from the last time she saw it. Were the walls a different color? No. More pictures on the walls? No. What was it? She blocked out all thoughts of how different his home looked and went back the 'Probie' situation.

"A new member of a team has to be called 'Probie.' It's basically one of the top ten requirements. Without a probie, we wouldn't be a team." Tony said, walking back into the bathroom.

"Then let McGee be the probie still!" Ziva shouted from the kitchen as she poured herself a glass of purified water.

"Why does it bother you so much that I call you 'Probie' now, Probie?" Tony asked, thinking of how he was going to get the blue dye off of his teeth.

"Because! I may be the newest member of the team but I won't 'Probie', I am… I am Zee-vah!" She shouted, stretched the syllables in her name the way Tony used to. "I will always be Zee-vah!"

"But-" Tony stopped himself and thought, _She called herself Zee-vah. Zee-vah's my nickname for her. Haha! _He couldn't help but grin, glad she could see him.

"But what?" Ziva asked, in the bathroom doorway.

"Ah! Geez." Tony jumped back a little, scared, the grin immediately washing off of his face. When he went back to observing his teeth he said, "But won't McGeek start complain about how he isn't the probie anymore and how you are?" He asked.

"Mc_Gee_ has never complained about it before when I was still part of Mossad." Ziva said and recalled the one time he had mentioned that he was no longer Probie because she was there now. She wasn't officially part of the team at that time; she was a Mossad Liaison Officer, nothing more. But now she was _Agent_ Ziva David and extremely happy about it. The only thing she didn't like was being called 'Probie.' It actually pissed her off. "Ok, one time he did but never again after that." She added finally.

"You weren't _Probie_ before." Tony muttered as he pulled his lip down a bit to view his gums. Ziva could tell she wasn't going to win this battle so she decided on leaving.

"You only need to brush, Tony, and it will be gone." She hissed and huffed, turning away and walking to the door.

"Hey, Zi, is that all you came for? To talk about me calling you 'Probie'?" Tony asked, stepping out of the bathroom and following her.

"Yes." Was Ziva's reply and she turned the door handle. A wave of disappointment washed over Tony the moment her hand gripped the doorknob.

"If it really means that much to you, I'll stop. And when I said I called you 'Probie' with love earlier today, I meant, uh…" Tony started but began stuttering. _An obvious hint he didn't mean to bring it up._ Ziva thought and smirked but she felt the need to finish his sentence for him.

"You meant it in a brotherly fashion." She said, knowing that wasn't what he meant. She stepped into the hallway and smiled. "Don't forget these." She said and pointed to her own teeth, reminding him about his, and then turning on her heal to walk away. Tony didn't stop her; all he did was stand there, wanting to correct her mistake. Not in a brotherly fashion. Just love, pure love, for her. But if he told her that, he'd be dead within seconds.

"See you tomorrow…" Tony said down the hallway to her. "Zee-vah." Then he went to brush his teeth.

_**End!**_

_**How'd you like it? I'm dying to know so… review!**_


End file.
